Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal based optoelectronic device, and in particular to a liquid crystal based optoelectronic device using indium-tin-oxide (ITO) nanomaterials as liquid crystal alignment layers and transparent electrodes.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal alignment method is to apply polyimide on a substrate and rub the substrate with a cloth roller. The contact-type alignment method described above usually has problems such as dust pollution, static electricity damage, brush defects, internal stress, etc. Thus, manufacturing processes for subtle high-precision elements usually avoid using this contact-type alignment method.
If a non-contact-type alignment method is utilized, a film evaporated by oblique evaporation can align liquid crystal molecules in a particular direction to avoid the problems of the contact-type alignment method. However, when those aligned liquid crystal molecules are applied to an optoelectronic device, transparent electrodes with high transmittance are usually required as well. Therefore, materials which are conductive and transparent, and have the ability to align liquid crystal molecules, will be helpful in the research and development of various kinds of optoelectronic techniques.